I Wish
by LittleMissChatterbox7
Summary: Tessa is a young face to music at the age of just 12. She is signed by SyCo and One Direction help her on the way. She always like 1D and can't help wishing she was old enough to have more than a bro/sis relationship. Be careful what you wish for! 1D fic!
1. Chapter 1

I Wish

**Full Summary: Tessa Green always knew she wanted to be a singer, and when a talent scout comes to her school concert and sees her, he reports back to a certain Mr. Cowell. Mr. Cowell sends 5 well known boys over to Tessa's home in the UAE. One problem – Tessa's 11, the boys are 18 and above. Tessa and her friends Ariana and Kate both wish they were old enough to have more than a brother/sister relationship with the boys. But you know what they say: Be careful for what you wish for!**

**Hi Guys! There will be two chapters of prologue's or something, and then things should kick off! I hope you like this!**

'Tessa… Tessa… Tessa, darling, it's time to wake up… Tessa… Tessa it's time for school… Wake up Tessa…' My mum urged gently, shaking me. Every morning it was like this, not that I didn't mind. I just wished I had a lie in for a bit. Mum was a teacher at my school and we had to be there for seven. I rolled over, half asleep still. I'd been up late stalking One Direction and messing around on twitter and singing a bit.

'Skirt or trousers?' My mum said from my wardrobe. I don't know why she bothered asking: I nearly always said trousers.

'Trjgusefrs.' I muttered, stretching out and slipping on my dressing gown and slippers. Once my mum saw I was awake, she smiled.

'Big day, today, Tessi! Aw, you'll be great!' My mum said. I smiled weakly, but I wasn't so sure for many reasons. Firstly, although I liked singing, I was terrible and so out of note. Secondly, it was my Dad's birthday and my Nan was over so I wanted to make the proud. And my crush would be in the audience. Thirdly, I had had a nervous breakdown the night before when I went for my voice/piano lesson. I was singing Elton John's 'Your Song', which was big.

'I know your nervous, Tess, but think: Ariana and Kate will be in the crowd and so will all of your other friends! Avril, Julie, Niamh, Jenny, Gwen, the lot! And your school is such a supportive place!' My mum encouraged. She had a point. It was like a 600 person family and we all got on so well.

I got out of bed and did my usual routine. Ate breakfast, brushed teeth, washed face, got changed and did hair. Dad came down about halfway through in a 'hyper' mood. This involves singing nursery rhymes loudly but adding the words 'Ignatius' (Our Cat) 'Fluffy' (Our Other Cat) and 'Frances' (My Mum's name) at random intervals.

'IG-NAAAAATIUS GREEN HAS GOT A FLY UPON HIS NOSE, IG-NAAAAAAAAATIUS GREEN HAS GOT A FLY UPON HIS NOSE, IGNAAAAATIUS GREEN HAS GOT A FLY UPON HIS NOSE AND FLUFFY SAID GO AWAY!' He sang, pouring some porridge. I laughed.

'Aw, Dad's hyper Mum! Happy birthday!' He laughed and hugged me too.

'And my big girl is in concert today! You're better than Cher bloody Lloyd any day!' My Dad likes to think he's very cool knowing Cher Lloyd.

'Who's Cher Lloyd?' My mum said innocently, sipping her cup of tea. Me and my Dad glanced at each other and rolled our eyes. Mum knew no modern singers.

'NO ONE!' We said in unison, high-fiving and then carrying on our separate ways.

After a few minutes me and Mum were setting off to school, where Mum taught Year 2 and I was in Year 7.

'You've got that Science test on Solutions today, don't you?' Mum said, eyes on the road. I sighed.

'Yeah. Mr. Johnson's really nice but not so good at teaching…' I trailed off. Mum smiled and we finished the journey in silence. We had some where we'd talk and others where we'd remain silent. This was one of them.

We got to the school gates in record time, me seeing the always early Niamh and sitting next to her. Niamh was also doing something in the concert and was very shy (I'm actually quite confident) so even more nervous than me.

'Hello, Tessa. Gosh, I'm nervous!' Niamh said awkwardly. I couldn't help but smile. Niamh is just like Niall Horan – Irish and Lovable. We used to joke she'd be perfect for him, but she claims One Direction are 'gay'.

**xXxXxXx**

Science is officially the most boring and unexplainable lesson ever. And I know lots of people will back me up on this one.

Strangely, I was looking forward to the concert. Thursday – In the UAE the weekend are Friday and Saturday – morning was suck ass. English, Science and ICT. I always got hungry in ICT, too.

Frankly, first break couldn't come sooner.

**xXxXxXx**

'OH MY GOD TESSA I'M SO NERVOUS!' Gwen squealed at me. In the concert was Me, Gwen, Niamh and Ariana. Ariana was in the corner, practicing her flute again and again. Niamh was humming the lyrics to 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' and I was trying to be Captain Sensible.

It wasn't working.

'Ari… Ari… Ari, I can't do this. Can you tell Miss-' I began.

'Look, bitch, this is your chance to impress Jason. Do it, or I'll murder you.' She threatened. I gulped and nodded. She smiled.

'Good. Know help me by turning the papers then we can get a move on!' Ariana commanded jokingly.

After ten minutes of nerves, practicing and regret, we finally made our way to the hall. On the way there I bumped into none other than my crush, Jason Thompson. He smiled, hobbling over on his crutches. He'd recently broken his leg.

'Hey, Tessa. Where you going?' He asked.

'Oh, um, the concert. You?' I said awkwardly. He grinned.

'The concert! I'm watching! See ya!' He winked, leaving me and Ari confused but excited. She looked at me.

'There's your Mum, Dad, Nan and a creepy dude in a suit…'

'Suspicious!' I laughed.

**xXxXxXx**

'Tessa!' Ms. Maria hissed. 'You're next!'

My throat went dry, but I nodded. I got up and walked to the microphone. I could see loads of people I knew, it was unreal.

'Um, I'm Tessa Green. And I'm going to be singing and playing 'Your Song' by Elton John. Hope you like it!' I said, my legs knocking and my hands shaking. I sat down at the piano, took a breath in and began to play and sing.

'It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside,

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money

But boy, if I did

I'd buy a big house where

We both could live'

I carried on the song, ignoring the audience. I hit the high notes at my highest ability. Finally, I finished the song.

The reaction was surreal.

Clapping and whooping really loudly. I just kind of stood there with my mouth slightly open. I moved on to my next song, which wasn't as good.

What I didn't understand was why the creepy man that Ariana had pointed out never got off his phone.

**Like it? REVIEW! Have you voted for the 2012 One Direction FF Awards?**


	2. Chapter 2

I Wish

'Good freaking god.' I muttered, sitting down next to Ariana and Niamh, 'That was hell!' They looked surprised.

'But you were brilliant!' Ari said. Niamh nodded.

'Yeah, you were so calm!'

'Me? Calm? Calm as a chicken curry, more like! And you have to say that, you're my mates!' I protested. They just shrugged.

I was looking in the audience when Jason caught my eye. He did a huge thumbs up and grinned. I smiled back, mouthing thank you.

**xXxXxXx**

Two days had passed since the concert and it was Saturday night, the last weekend day for us. I was curling my hair for a change.

'Tessa! Are you out of the shower yet! Are you changed?' My mum called from downstairs. 'The rugby is on soon!'

'Yes, Yes, And I'll try to come down!' I replied, concentrating on the tongs wrapping around my hair. I sometimes knew that people though I was too young to like to One Direction. Mhm. I put down the tongs and quickly slipped in the CD, playing it quietly. I began to hum along, unplugging the tongs and getting up. I. Could. Not. Believe. It.

I stood up quickly, picking up a random hard backed book and bonking myself over the head with it. I must be dreaming or finally going mad. I bonked harder.

'FUCK IT AIN'T WORKING!' I screeched, bonking repetitively. The five people in front of me laughed.

'We are here, you know!' One said smiling. I frowned, bonking once more and chucking the book on the floor. I laughed.

'Well you must be. Um… Jeezus… Um… Malteser?' I offered, in a poor attempt of breaking the ice. Niall ran forward to take it. I sat down.

'Um, sit down!' I said, signalling to the small beanbag and sofa. They all sat down and there was a moment of silence.

'Why are you here? I mean, you're One Direction – or their dopplegangers – so you don't just randomly turn up at doorsteps!' I said. Harry grinned, leaning on Louis.

'We are here for business. Important business. In music.' He said. It was only when he said 'music' I realised the CD was still playing. I kicked the button off innocently.

'Do tell me more, .' I said, leaning on my hand.

'Well-'

'Shut up Harry, I want a go. Basically, there was someone at your concert. And he thought you could make it big and you'd get snapped up eventually…' Louis began.

'So he called Uncle Simon. The agent asked for your address on business reasons from the school. One the back of the papers you had doodle '1D' all over it, so we were told to come too!' Liam said. I clapped.

'And now what happens… wait, what about Mum and Dad?'

'Oh, they were all for it! They were… god, Niall, stop eating those Maltesers and talk!' Harry said.

'Sorry.' Niall said, swallowing it. I held my hand up.

'Can I just get over the fact that One bloody Direction are in my room?' I said, holding my hand up. They all nodded. I left the room when I heard my phone beeping madly from inside. I dashed in again and quickly apologized, answering.

'Kate, now isn't a good time.'

'But you love me, it's always a good time.'

'Alright. What homework do you need help on?'

'Question 10 in the History textbook.'

'Kate, thicko, it's Edward the Bloody Confessor.'

'Who would name their child Edward the Confessor?'

'NO ONE! Now, I love you etcetera, but call later?'

'Why?'

'Screw your nosiness. I'm busy.'

'You sound really busy.'

'Oh you wouldn't believe me if I told you…' I said, grinning and hanging up. I grimaced.

'Best mates. They're like celery.' I said. Zayn snorted.

'Why?'

'Cause they stink and you hate them, but you've got to have them or someone will kill you!' I explained jokingly. They laughed.

'SING FOR US!' Louis shouted. I winced.

'Um-'

'We won't laugh!' Niall said with his mouth full of Maltesers. I giggled at it.

'Right. OK. Just a eensy bit. OK…..

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing.

Just praying to a god that I don't believe in,

'Cos I got time while he got freedom

And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven.

His best days will be some of my worst

He finally met a girl that's gonna put him first

While I'm wide awake he's no trouble sleeping

And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven'

I finished slowly and it was silent. I bonked myself again.

'That was terrible, wunnit?' I asked.

'No, Tessa! That was AMAZING!' Liam shouted. I blinked.

'Amazing. A-M-A-Z-I-'

'Haha, I know how to spell,' I smiled sarcastically.

'OMG TESSA!' Louis said in a girly voice. 'YOUR VOICE IS TOTES FAB!'

Everyone else said similar things and I found myself blushing. God, this is embarrassing. And then, Ariana calls.

'Ari, my little bitch, fuck off.'

'Ooh, someone's pissy. Is it that time of the month or…?'

'ARI! I HAVEN'T STAR…ted. GOT TO GO. ASK KATE.'

'KATE'S TOO THICK!'

'ASK NIAMH!'

'NIAMH'S PHONE IS OFF!'

'ASK ME!'

'WELL I WAS GOING TO! Anyway, is it non uniform day tomorrow?'

'Oh for the sake of my sanity, Kate even knows that.'

'I'll take that as a yes. BYE MY DEAR LOVE YOU LE KISS KISS KISS!' Ariana screamed down the phone. Again, the boys were laughing.

'Is this what girls do?' Harry asked, laughing. I nodded.

'Yes. And-'

BRING BRING. BRING BRING.

'HELLO?' I said, frustrated.

'Tessa?'

'Oh, um, hello Jason.' I said calmly, ignoring kissy faces in the background and sticking my middle finger up.

'How are you?' He said.

'Fucked up. You?'

'Mucho the same. Just randomly wondering, if I asked you out what would you say?' He said. Doesn't he realise how awkward this is for me?

'Um… egh… arm… Do I have to answer…?'

'Nope!' He said cheerfully. 'You were great in the concert!'

'Thank you! I'm really sorry but I have to go! Bye!' I hung up and let out a huge breath.

I was met with five grins.

'You know, Tessa, we are gonna get on great. One thing.' Louis said, abou to open his mouth to carry one.

'Yes, I like carrots!' I said, laughing. He grinned and did a thumbs up.

**REVIEW :3**


End file.
